


A Little Love

by shaolin103



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/pseuds/shaolin103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8627.html?thread=24668083#t24668083">prompt</a> over at the kink meme: Spock sings Jim a lullaby. Can be established relationship, pre-slash, friendship, deaged Jim, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Love

Title: A Little Love 1/1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Kid!Kirk, Spock, some Dr. McCoy, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov (gen)  
Summary: Written for this [prompt](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8627.html?thread=24668083#t24668083) over at the kink meme: Spock sings Jim a lullaby. Can be established relationship, pre-slash, friendship, deaged Jim, etc.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to the geniuses that created them. Song is That's All I Want From You by Jaye P. Morgan.

**a/n: Song is entitled _That’s All I Want From You_. It’s a 50s song. If you want to listen to it, listen to the one that’s sung by Jaye P. Morgan and think Lady Amanda and Momma Kirk.**

 

A Little Love 

 

Spock was sitting on the Captain's chair when he caught a flash of blond hair zip past him from the corner of his eye. He turned to the general direction of the movement and had to search harder for the culprit. He would have told himself that his eyes were just playing tricks on him but that would be illogical to do so.

Upon further investigation (which involved folding himself in half to look under the computer consoles), he found a pair of stubborn blue eyes staring back at him under his currently empty First Officer table and behind his First Officer chair.

Spock watched as Jim placed a small finger in front of his slightly puckered lips to indicate silence. He was about to ask the little Captain what he was up to when he heard the bridge doors swish open, revealing a disgruntled looking CMO accompanied by two security officers.

"Any of you seen a little rascal running around here that answers to the name, Jimmy." Dr. McCoy asked in an exasperated tone coupled by a deep scowl.

"Have you lost our young Captain, doctor?" Spock asked, tone not even slightly amused.

"No, I've _lost_ my mind, Spock. I mean, tell me. Who in their right mind would accept a position as the CMO of a starship that has a pain in the ass for a Captain, with a penchant for attracting hijinx? From contracting unlikely STDs, to getting impaled by giant spoons, and just recently eating questionable plant life that turned him into an insufferable four-year-old kid. And that's just the captain. Don't get me started on the rest of this ship's crew-" The doctor was ranting.

"Dr. McCoy." Spock interrupted with a cock of his head and straightened up, giving the 'insufferable four year-old-kid' in question a final glance and noticing the drooping eyes behind the triumphant smirk. It seemed the CMO wasn't the only one who had a long day today. But then, looking at Dr. McCoy, it seemed he might be the first one who'd go down for the count. "You seem tired. I suggest you retire to your quarters and temporarily leave the responsibility of finding and watching over the Captain to those who are capable of doing so. May I suggest ones who are not about to collapse in exhaustion?”

Dr. McCoy heaved a deep sigh of defeat and turned to leave. "Fine, I'll send nurse Chapel to take over." The doctor huffed. "And Spock, will you please just find him and try to get him to sleep. The effects will wear off but right now he is just a small kid in a big ship." McCoy said, turning back to face him and all Spock can do was give a solemn nod at the concern in the usually snarky doctor's voice.

Moments after the bridge doors closed, Spock had to contemplate on how illogical it had been for him not to inform Dr. McCoy that the young Captain was just hiding underneath Spock's usual computer console. Young James Kirk had silently asked him not to tell but it had been illogical to actually heed a playful child's irrational request. Even if said child was still the ship's Captain.

"James, come out, please." Spock said as he stooped down on the floor, to level with the four-year-old still peaking behind Spock's usual chair. He ignored the rest of the bridge crew's shocked expressions.

"You knew he was there all along, Sir?" Sulu asked, evidently impressed with the young Kirk's stealth.

"Yes." He answered, never taking his eyes off Jim as he extricated himself from under the console and slowly crawled out.

"Would you like me to call back doctor?" Chekov asked.

"No." Spock replied as he watched the young Captain brush imaginary dust off loose clothes that clearly wasn't his.

Lieutenant Uhura cleared her throat and said, "Commander, I think our young Captain is in need of a nap."

Spock and Jim had been staring at each other since before he had asked the boy to come out. There was no doubt that, yes, the young Captain was indeed in need of a nap. The droopy eyes and the restless demeanor had been an indication.

Spock would have told Lt. Uhura that he could see that. But the wail that followed would have drowned his words that were about to be uttered anyway.

"NO! NO! NO!" Little Jim screamed. "NOOOO NAP!!" Louder and louder by the second that Spock's Vulcan hearing would be grateful if Jim would stop it.

Spock held up a hand and to his surprise, the boy actually stopped the ear splitting sound.

And they were back to staring at each other.

Needless to say, both Vulcan and human child were waiting for each other to make the next move. Vulcan patience always won out against most race. So it was no surprise that Vulcan patience surpassed a four-year-old human's patience.

Jim sobbed softly as he approached Spock, wiping droplets of tears from sleepy eyes with a miserable sniff. "Pweez, Mee'ter 'Pock." The young pouting boy said as he leaned to wrap skinny little arms around Spock's neck. "No nap." He went on, voice slightly muffled as he buried his tear stained face in the crook of the Vulcan's neck.

Spock wasn't sure if it was Vulcan logic or human instinct that pushed him to gather the sleepy boy in his arms and get up from his stooped position to arrange the small body snuggly against his. Either way it seemed the human instinct had been the logical thing to do. His Vulcan half had definitely agreed.

And if rubbing the sobbing child's back to comfort had also seemed a logical human instinct, Spock didn't stop himself from doing so. And as if a dam breaking, he didn't stop himself from smoothing the young boy's hair and cupping the small head in his palm to keep it planted safely on his shoulder. And as he walked out of the bridge with a softly whispered, "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn", he walked out in a slightly rocking motion.

Eventually the sobbing turned into small hiccups and the bundle in his arms turned silent. Jim slowly lifted his head and as if by default returned to staring at Spock.

"You should sleep." Spock told the boy.

"'M not sleepy." It would have been convincing if it weren’t coupled by a stifled yawn.

"Perhaps there is something I can do to help you achieve your much needed solitude." Spock announced in a tone that seemed to sound desperate in his own ears.

Jim, stared at him, as if contemplating and Spock had to berate himself. His words may have been too complicated for a child to comprehend. But it shocked him (albeit it didn't show) when the small boy still hanging on to his neck said, "You talk funny" with a sleepy grin. "But my mom always sings me to sleep." The child went on, it seemed young Jim was able to decode Spock's deep words.

"I wouldn't think a human child like you would be able to appreciate any song that is within my knowledge." Spock tried to explain.

"Do you know the 'A Little Love' song? My mom sings that to me and my brother." Jim asked, diction still not perfect.

Spock faltered in his footsteps at the question. He only knew of one Earth song that his own mother had sang to him. It couldn't have been the same song young Jim was referring to. "I'm afraid I might not know it." Spock said.

It wasn't a lie; Jim might have been referring to a different song. The possibility that both young Spock and young Jim's mom sang the same mid-20th century song as a lullaby was 3.87 percent. The probability, lower than the chances of coming out of the Narada alive.

“It starts like this.” The toddler said with another yawn. Spock wondered if he could ask Lt. Uhura if she can help Jim with his letters L and R, as he seemed to replace them with a W. But all thoughts of diction improvement went out the window when the toddler laid his head back down onto Spock’s shoulder and started to sing. “A little love that slowly grows and grows….”

“….Not one that comes and goes.” Spock continued as if by instinct, surprising himself.

Because no matter the probability. No matter the statistical likelihood. The lyrics and the tune little Jimmy supplied had been the exact song his mom used to sing to him.

And once again, James T. Kirk had proven to him just like he did against Nero that, statistics and probability, no matter how small, could still prove that anything was possible.

“Mee’ter ‘Pock?” Jim’s small voice snapped him out of his reverie as the child was once again staring sleepily at him. Spock gave the boy a silent nod and guided the tiny head back down to his shoulders, a gesture, along with the cupping of the back of the head, the smoothing of the hair and the slow rocking motion, Spock had experienced from his own mother in a much younger age.

And it dawned on him that the human instinct his Vulcan half had thought was logical came from the maternal instinct of a mother who wanted nothing more than for her child to have a safe, good night’s rest.

So, Spock cleared his throat and sang:

_A little love that slowly grows and grows_  
 _Not one that comes and goes_  
 _That's all I want from you_  
 _A sunny day with hopes up to the sky_  
 _A kiss and no goodbye_  
 _That's all I want from you._  
  
 _Don't let me down,_  
 _Oh, show me that you care_  
 _Remember when you give_  
 _You also get your share._  
  
 _Don't let me down_  
 _I have no time to wait_  
 _Tomorrow might not come_  
 _When the dream is dreamed too late._

“Goodnight, Mee’ter ‘Pock.” Jim said softly as Spock switch to humming the song.

“Goodnight, Jimmy.” He replied, kissing the blond head and rocking the lax body in his arms slower, repeating the song until the child's breathing evened out.

 

The End.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

  
_Written:_ 28 September 2009


End file.
